DE 10 2010 014 999 A1 suggests a front structure which combines one type of bumper beam with different types of elongation members such that front structures for vehicles of different widths can be formed using a small number of different parts.
A problem with this front structure arises from its tripartite structure. If a vehicle equipped with this front structure collides with an obstacle and the overlap between the vehicle's front structure and the obstacle is small, an elongation member that is subject to most of the force may come loose. As such, additional measures may be required to ensure the front structure exhibits suitable crashworthiness characteristics.